


Finding Comfort in Closeness

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Finding Comfort [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander get closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort in Closeness

**Title:** Finding Comfort in Closeness  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander, Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #380 Samhain or Halloween  
 **Part:** 3 of Finding Comfort  
 **Status:** in progress  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none yet  
 **Summary:** Spike and Xander get closer  
 **A/N:** This was started as a one shot but a few lovely people wanted a bit more – who am I to say no? 

 

Spike leaned heavily against the wall next to the door while Xander dug out his keys and searched for the right one to his home. He concentrated on watching Xander's movements and not thinking about how tiring the walk to Xan's flat had been. He'd closed his eyes as soon as his back hit the wall, only to quickly open them again when a wave of dizziness threatened to have him spewing on the hall carpet. He figured that was something that wouldn't go down very well with the neighbours, not to mention it was something he'd not done in a very long time. The unpleasant discovery, after a night of non-stop drinking, had confirmed that vampires could and would vomit, and in a most unpleasant manner. Weak human frailties had nothing on the ability of super, strong vamp muscles to send gouts of blood and alcohol out of a body at a speed and force that was frankly frightening. It was not an experience Spike wanted to repeat. Ever. 

Xander had finally managed the, apparently herculean, task of getting the door open and he moved to slide a careful arm around the injured vampire. “Easy now. Nice and slow,” Xander cautioned.

Spike concentrated on carefully getting his feet to go in the direction he wanted them to and on Xander's quiet voice. The tone the boy was using was not only soft enough to not hurt, but it was soothing as well. Spike gladly sank back onto the couch when Xander's strong, sure hold guided him back onto the cushions. He sighed, almost happily, when the soft pillow slid underneath his throbbing head. He heard Xander's footsteps as he walked away, and noise coming from another part of the flat, before they came back again. 

Xander's face blurred into view, and Spike idly wondered when his vision had gone wonky. “Hey,” the boy whispered, smiling. “How ya feeling?”

Spike was tempted to lie but really wasn't feeling up to it. “Awful.”

“Not surprised. That demon must've knocked you about twenty feet before you hit that grave. Good thing you've got a hard head.”

“Yeah,” Spike agreed, trying his best to grin at the joke but knowing he was failing miserably. 

Xander frowned. “I'm sorry, Spike. It really isn't funny. It's just...I was scared, really scared. I thought you were dead. Well, not dead but deader? But, not, obviously. 'Cause not dust, right? And that's good.”

Spike did grin a bit at that. The familiar babble calming in its own way. “'T's okay. Know what ya mean.”

“Here,” Xander said, pressing three small, white pills into Spike's hand. 

“Wha?”

Xander shrugged. “I had some pills left over from when I hurt my leg at work. Thought they might help. You're only supposed to take one but I figured... vampire. So, I gave you a bit more.” 

“Good idea,” Spike responded, accepting the glass of water Xander held out. The glass slipped from his suddenly weak grip when he tried to hand it back. Only Xander's quick reflexes saved it from tumbling to the floor. Hating feeling weak, Spike wanted to growl in frustration, but figured it would only increase the thumping in his head. 

“No worries. That stuff is kinda normal after getting bashed in the head like you were. You stay here,” Xander said standing. “I'll run a nice hot bath and be back before you know it.”

Spike watched as Xander disappeared from sight. He was grateful for his insight and the gentleness, although he wondered how the boy knew quite so much about head injuries and exactly how to treat someone who had one. He knew Xander had been bashed around a time or two on patrol but it still didn't account for what had happened tonight. Spike had an unpleasant suspicion that it had more to do with the kids lousy parents than his clumsiness or the dangers of having the slayer for a friend. It made Spike angry and protective all at once. 

Xander came back and they made another careful trip to the bathroom where Xander surprised Spike again by not even batting an eye as he helped Spike undress. All the boy did was cluck like a mother hen over the dark bruises on Spike's pale skin. If the sight of Spike's long, uncut cock shocked Xander, he certainly didn't show it. And Spike had managed to catch him looking, more than once, too. 

Sinking into the hot water had been bliss and Spike was happy to lounge quietly in the steamy room while Xander went to heat him some blood. The boy came back with a travel mug and he shrugged when he handed it over saying, “I figured it would keep it nice and warm longer.”

It had too. Spike kicked himself for not having thought of it himself and a hell of a lot earlier. It would have made things a lot easier, especially living in the crypt. His electricity supply was patchy at best and he never knew when his microwave was going to be working or not. A coupla Thermoses and some of these mugs would work a right treat when he was feeling better.

When the water had cooled, Xander helped him to dry off and tucked him into Xander's own bed with only a token protest from Spike. Between the pills, the blood and the hot water, Spike was decidedly relaxed and drowsy. The soft sheets and fluffy pillows were far too welcoming to be dismissed out of hand and Spike doubted he had the energy left do much more than sleep. So when the naked body slipped into bed beside him, and arms surrounding him in safety, he merely snuggled deeper into the offered warmth and comfort. 

The kiss which came after was only to be expected, wasn't it?

Spike woke to unfamiliar heat at his back and arms encircling him in a loose embrace. He remembered Xander helping him back to his flat, giving him blood and a bath and helping him to bed. He didn't recall Xander getting into bed with him though. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. The boy had been nothing but kind and caring. Not something Spike had been used to as of late and it was something he could very easily get used to. But it probably wasn't a good idea. 

A soft feather light kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck. Spike sighed. It could only end badly. 

A gentle caress stroked along his side where the worst of the bruises had been. Spike moaned. It could only be a mistake.

A hard cock, its path eased by pre-come, slid up and down between the cheeks of his ass. Spike gasped. It really, really wasn't a good idea.

A calloused hand grasped his cock and stroked. Spike arched into the touch. Angel was gonna be furious.

~*~

Xander pouted. It was adorable. “Do you have to go? I mean, you're hurt. You should stay and...and rest.”

Spike grinned. Gotta give the boy credit for trying but they both knew Spike was pretty much recovered from his injuries. “'M sorry, Xan. Really. But Angel is expecting me.”

“I don't get it,” Xander scowled. “I mean, I didn't even think demons celebrated Halloween?”

“We don't. Besides, 't's Samhain and according to me Sire it's a totally different thing. He's always chosen to celebrate the holiday for as long as I can remember. He said it was different 'cause it was celebratin' the coming of the darker half of the year.”

“Sounds like an excuse to me.”

Spike shrugged. “Maybe. All I know is that I've gotta be there.”

Xander's head whipped up and his eyes brightened. Spike's stomach clenched in suspicion. “Take me with you!”

“Uh...yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

Spike led Xander out into the night, hoping his Sire would give him a chance to explain before he killed him. He knew this would be a mistake. But then, when did he ever listen to anyone? Even to himself?


End file.
